In Your Loving Arms
by Oncerpotter2018
Summary: Set during Days of Future Past. Past Erik and Charles. What happens when Erik stayed unconscious in the fountain, he's body being held down by Beast. Who would bring him back? Who would learn to love him again? Who would learn to heal him physically and mentally? Who would learn to forgive him?
1. Chapter 1

Erik stood proudly by the entrance as if he had already won but he knew that this war upon mutants and humans wasn't over. He's eyes glared upon he's friend and he's friend's sister where they exchanged loving remarks and kind words into each other's ears. Erik stared at both Charles and Raven, taking note of the times that he too was loved, the times when his mother would sing to him making him go to sleep. The endless nights of sweet dreams turned into nightmares... Erik shook his head; he refuses to step foot into unwanted territory. Those memories were locked away not seeing the living daylight ever again and Erik kept it that way, forever lost in he's mind filled with revenge and sorrow.

Charles and Raven spoke softly, sharing every moment to say what they wanted. Their hearts intertwined with feeling that they couldn't control and it stayed that way. Beside Erik was Hank, he eyed Raven with he's own and the familiar smile was back on he's face. Since the first time he laid eyes on Raven he knew he was in love, thinking that a guy like him would had a chance to get with the girl like Raven.

Minutes were wasted as Charles and Raven reunited but Erik was impatient and resulted in a likely thought. While they were busy with their cosy reunion Erik sealed his plan and sooner or later someone was going to pay the price.

"Erik?"

"Erik?"

Charles and Raven stopped their chatter and looked directly into Erik's direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Securing our future. Forgive me,

Mystique. As long as you're out there, we'll never be safe."

"Erik..."

"Use your power, Charles. Stop him" said Mystique, her yellow eyes completely filled with confusion and rage.

"He can't" Erik said as the gun in he's hand pulled the trigger and after that all hell broke loose. Hank tackled Erik to the ground but he's finger already was speeding towards the blue mutant.

The speeding bullet spiralled out of the barrel of the gun and headed towards Mystique. She sprinted out and out through the window however she wasn't free for long. Erik managed to free himself from Hank's grasps to manipulate the bullet changing it direction back to its main target. Raven was out the window, she would have landed well if it wasn't for the bloody bullet. Charles had his own problems as trying to stop Erik was hard enough without this telepathy but also trying to bring Logan back to his senses.

Raven landed on her feet but the the bullet in her flesh was making it hard to stand. The pain from her leg was making it was to walk making her wish she had teleportation as her powers but sadly she had no choice in her mutation. Raven's heart blasted so fast that it numbed the pain for a while from her leg. Shocks and screams soon echoed through the air as Raven was overcoming her dizziness, the pain in her leg was catching up to her. Her eyes blurred from the sunlight unable to see the petrified looks of the homosapians.

Charles on the other hand was busy with his own problems in which one was to calm an extremely angered Logan and that bloody son of a bitch, Erik Lehnsherr, had escaped through the broken window made by his sister, to come after her. Hank had already chased after Erik and without his telepathy Charles knew nothing of what was going on down on the Paris street below.

" Erik, what have you done?" Charles thought, he's mind the only one that's in his brain while everyone else was complete ejected.

Erik was busy dealing with succeeding in killing Mystique himself that he didn't bother to check Hank closing in on him. After touching down Raven was still on her feet, limping yes but still active. She limped away, far away as possible from Erik's path but Erik was to head from Raven. The metal bullet was still lounged into her leg and with getting closer to danger it wasn't going to be easy to avoid the humans and Erik.

"Stop Erik! Erik, please..." Raven pleaded whilst on the ground her leg now still hot with pain.

Their surrounds were so loud it hurt her ears, each human around them screaming and running in all directions. Raven looked into Erik's eyes. Empty.

"I'm sorry." Replied Erik, he's arm outstretched, the bullet pulled back into his head ready for another attempt at the kill shot.

"Erik..."

Before he could aim at Raven a growl grew behind Erik and Beast tackled him to the ground. More screams as people fled the Paris Peace Summit, running away when they saw the fight insured. Raven got away, transforming herself, blending within the disruption of the crowds.

Beast and Erik were on the ground, throwing fist after fist, screams were echoing and Beast wasn't giving up. Erik had he's advantage and went to reach his arm, reaching for some metal as weapons. Beast just blocked them but was also hit once or twice but he's pain was as much as he's anger. The solid ranger he felt when that bullet hit Raven, oh how much he want to make Erik pay but he knew Charles, he'll never let him kill Erik.

They fought until they reached the fountain. The central masterpiece of the location and it was about to be a battlefield for two powerful mutants. Beast tackled Erik into the water, he's fury hands gripping onto Erik's jacket collar and kept using he's fist to attack Erik. Erik's head buried deep into the water, he's legs thrashing and arms gripping onto Beast to keep himself conscious. Breathing was proving to be difficult as Beast went forth to bashing his head onto the tiled fountain floor.

Beast smelt and saw the dilute of blood forming into the surface of the water. Erik was still and unmoving, he's mouth quivered slightly but that was all he managed to do. He stayed under the water without movement, the metal around Beast were silent and this worried him. Erik never stayed still for he was active and alive but this didn't look alive more like... Beast didn't look at how still Erik got but looked at his own surroundings. People ran away but some people stared, looking beyond scared.

" who are they? Who's that? Is that what they say are 'mutants'"

Beast thinking had turned back to being Hank, he's fur disappearing and screams soon filled the air again. Hank was smart but at times like this that didn't help at all and for one thing is for sure was that Charles won't be happy.

Hank tried to lift Erik with his own hands but the older mutant was more heavy then he thought. Too heavy for him to lift which caused concern with him and others.

" come on please, come on. Why don't you move. God damit why don't you just move. Wake up!" Hank grunted through he's teeth, he skinny arms pulling as hard as he could to get the Metal-Bender out d the water. Hank may not have forgiven Erik for what he had done but he can't let him die, not maybe at least. French authorities were now clearing everyone out, their guns raised and ceasing the opportunity to keep the peace in check.

Hank noticed a group heading towards their direction and with a last attempt at pulling Erik out of the water he knew it was a hopeless case where before they had time to aim their guns at the mutant Hank become Beast again and sprinted off before danger came across his path. Pain lurked in his stomach as he left the scene heading back to Charles and Logan. He knew he shouldn't have left Erik there but it was his only option; despite he's anger towards him it wasn't fair to leave there, however Hank didn't turn back but kept on running and passing screaming crowds back to Charles, back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2

" where's Raven? where's Erik?" Asked a frantic Charles, he's mind still empty apart from his own. The sound of he's worried voice also had the same affect for both Logan-who had came to he's senses- and Hank. Both mutants looked at each other with concern and from the look of he's eyes Charles was not in the mood to be told to calm down.

" what happened out there Hank?" Said Charles he's voice going back to normal. Hank, Logan and Charles had gotten back to the school, the school had Charles abandoned.

Hank stared at Charles just wanting for him to breath and let him explain and so he does. He carefully explained how he attacked Erik for nearly killing Raven; he went on about how they fought and fought even when they fell into the fountain. He told them about how he attacked Erik in the fountain, the way he fought back and the way he stayed still.

" is he...is he..." Charles muttered; the thought of he's friend despite what he's done could be dead if he still had he's powers.

" no he's not dead, but he's unconscious. I tried but he won't move. He's lips quivered for a bit but that's all I could see" Hank reassured knowing that Erik was a storing and powerful mutant he can survive this.

Charles sat down he's hands touched he's face. He shook he's head and looked up at Logan and Hank.

" we'll find Raven tomorrow then we go for Erik. If something terrible happened to either of them we're in trouble" Charles said he's voice low and weak. Charles loved Raven. Raven was sister to him, maybe not by blood but she's still family. Erik on the other hand was more then family, he loved Erik as he means it. Since he and Erik met, since he saved Erik that day was something more then a start of a friendship.

Charles couldn't sleep that night, he had another dose of the medicine for he's legs, to keep away the voices in he's head. He kept the pain to himself unless it was Hank. Charles thought about Raven but slowly Raven turned into Erik; from he's eyes to he's lips Charles wanted him all. Without Erik he felt more empty then before. In the morning Charles managed to get up in and head for breakfast where Hank and Logan had already settled down.

" morning" said Logan he's hair messy as usual and he's eyes tinted with tiredness.

Charles looked up as he sat down by the counter top. He's hair also messy as he breaths with couscous breaths, deep and heavy.

" we need to hurry; if we want to secure our future then we need to find Erik and stop Raven. And if we don't then..."

" our future would no longer exist" replied Hank who stopped what he was doing.

" so, what's the plan Professor?" Asked Logan he's eyebrows raised a little at the younger Charles. Charles shivered.

" don't call me that, I'm no longer a professor. This isn't a school anymore" as Charles said this everyone become silent and proceeded to finishing their breakfast.

No one looked into each other's eyes nor did they talked as both Hank and Logan listened to Charles.

" I'll find Raven, and Logan you go with Hank and track Erik, understand?"

Hank and Logan nodded and Charles had sent them on their way.

" before you go, if you discover anything or found Erik let me know"

" okay, but I don't make promises easily" joked Logan before they went out the door. Logan never thought that this was an easy mission at all, in fact he doubted that he'll succeed and this was exactly what he meant. Looking for Magneto was not part of the plan, not to Charles anyway.

" so where are we heading to Hank?" Asked Logan as he placed a cigar between he's lips and lighting it by a signal match stick.

" I don't know, but we've got to start somewhere.."

Logan dos not know what this meant so he just went along with Hank.

Hank was very different to Logan for he hasn't seen Hank so..young. He wouldn't have imagined it would have been the same man also known as Beast, but this was the past so Logan thought he shouldn't judge. They secretly turned corners and Hank couldn't resist but look around him.

" why so couscous?" Asked Logan as he walked behind Hank. Hank around once more before turning to Logan.

" they saw me, they know what I look like, they know what I looked like outside of Beast, I need to be careful, we need to be careful" replied Hank as both of them started to walk again.

Trask was messing with something he couldn't control. With Raven on the outside she could be anywhere and anyone. Charles had to find her quick and keep Raven safe from Trask. However Charles soon had realised his mistake for he's telepathy was gone, he can't contact Raven by any means.

" I'm such a fool...oh Raven I miss you. Please Raven come home." Said Charles in he's head yet it was still empty and isolated from he's fear of hearing other people's voices and thoughts.

He's thoughts of Raven were somehow exchanged for Erik's and for moments of silence Charles thought he can hear Erik's voice seeping in he's head.

" Erik is that you?" Whispered Charles. There was no answer. He thought he was going crazy and stopped. Charles sighed and closed he's eyes. He opened them as fast as he could. A voice penetrated his barriers and had broken into his mind.

" oh god, Erik!" Charles screamed, he lungs expanding and he's heart collapsing. Charles was no longer thinking about his sister but he's friend. He's soulmate.


	3. Chapter 3

Hank searched along with Logan by he's side. They followed footpaths leading some to places but others leading to nowhere. Logan was starting to grow tired of the walking and decided he would call for Hank for a rest but before he could get the words " can we stop for a moment" out of he's mouth, Hank just stopped suddenly and stretched he's right arm out and a finger to his lips. Hank turned he's read around one corner and stood very still. Logan too looked around the corner ignoring Hank's temporary barrier; there stood Trask, he's small frame visible and he's features clearly identifiable.

Trask was companied by another man, he was taller and well built. The two men didn't notice Hank nor Logan ears dropping to their every word and so they continued on with their ongoing conversation.

" so, what are you going to do now?" Asked the taller man.

" I've got a plan ready and since the exposure of Mutants in the Paris Peace Summit everyone's talking about but we secured a mutant already and nothing can stop the Sentinel Program" replied Trask his voice proud and almost too proud. He took pride in he's words and looked up to meet the other man in the eyes.

The taller man was almost frightened about the words yet he continued to ask questions.

" what do you mean 'secured'?"

" it means...weren't you listening to be Bryan? Never mind...it means that we forget about the female, the shapeshifter for we've got hold of another mutant. The one they call..."

Hank and Logan's eyes widen with anticipation and fear. Hank knew what Trask meant and heart clenched once more.

" Magneto"

The other man's eyes also widen and soon he backed away then around Trask and walked away from he's direction.

" where you going?" Called Trask as he's companion slowly ran away from him.

" got to get home, you know the kids.." And wth this the man sprinted or to Hank, limped away and when he was away from Trask's sight and nearer to where Hank and Logan hid Hank quickly grabbed him by the arms and yanked him back.

" Raven! Raven what are you doing?" Said Hank, he's glasses falling off a bit. The man was no longer there but a blonde hair brown eyes women stood in front of Hank.

" what do you want Hank? I was doing fine"

" no jokes Raven, what were you doing here? What were you doing getting that close to Trask? What do you mean he'd secured Erik?" Said Hank he's breath hard and harsh, he was losing breath and he still wanted to ask more but Raven stopped him.

" I'm fine but Erik's not, that's why I was with Trask, to get information about where did Erik go. Erik is in trouble and it's not he's fault this time" replied Raven her voice more concerned then anyone else's and she couldn't have been the only one feeling concerned about Erik.

Her eyed Hank for a while before her eyes turned slowly towards Logan.

" Hank, who's this?"

" oh that's.."

" I'm Logan, I've been sent from the future by Charles, to stop you killing Trask, but I think we've got other problems to worry about"

Raven didn't response but just stared at Logan, her eyes narrowed but went back to staring towards Hank. Raven raised her eyes Browns slightly, her lips parted.

" speaking of Charles tell him I don't need his help, I'm not going back. You can tell him everything I told you but I'm going on my own, you can't stop me" said Raven as she tried to leave but Hank stopped her.

" it's not about you anymore, it's about Erik. He's just as worried about Erik then about you..." Hank whispered this time, he's heart giving so hope left.

Raven looked him in the eyes and her mouth formed a line for a moment before speaking.

" I know, that's why I can't be with him, or Charles or you. I need to help Erik, alone and..."

" Raven please tell us what you know about Erik, please come home" said Hank he's eyes focused onto Raven's and he smiled a little showing he's kindness. Both of them didn't noticed Logan coughing to get their attention and they turned to face him, he's arms were crossed and he's eyebrows raised. He took the cigar out of he's mouth and looked at the two younger mutants.

" sorry to ruin you little moment but I think we should go now, there's too much time wasted here" said Logan putting the cigar back into he's mouth, blowing smoke in the air.

Both Raven and Hank looked at Logan then back to each other. Awkwardly they smiled but soon realised that Logan was write and went on their way back to Charles.

" you know you have to tell him about you and about Erik, you know that right. He would want to know" whispered Hank as they were led by Logan back to the place they called home.

" I might do but I can't say I told you so besides Charles has enough things going on without me around"

With this they hurried back without saying another word.


	4. Chapter 4

Charles paced back, he's knees giving way to the ground before he's stumbled to the floor. Charles groaned in pain and cursed under his breath. He's legs were numb again and the feeling he once had was gone.

" God dam it"

He forgotten to take the medication and without Hank he laid on he's back and closed he's eyes. He's mind still played that image that was now being flooded by countless of voices.

Charles tighten he's eyes, he's head spinning from the many voices in the inside of he's head. Whatever he could do now was listen to the minds of others as they all spoke at once, their conversations become his also and he couldn't do anything about it utilities Hank came back home. As Charles cried to the voices in he's head to stop Erik's voice came back and Charles stopped he's pleading.

" Charles please, Charles I need you. I'm scared Charles please" cried Erik, he's voice sounding to real to be true yet Charles was convince that this was really Erik. Charles started to become scared and normally nothing scared him.

Hank, Logan and Raven arrived at the doorstep of the torn down school where Raven looked at the home where she had shared with Charles. She blinked for a while before wiping the tears away from her eyes.

" are you ready?" Asked Hank he's hand on the door handle. He's eyes staring into Raven's ones; Raven only nodded and they all stepped inside.

" Hank? Hank is that you?"

" yes I'm here along with Logan and..."

" yes I know Hank, come in here" shouted Charles from the other room. Hank froze for awhile before running in the direction of Charles' voice. Logan and Raven followed Hank.

The room felt cold and unwanted to the bare minimum of light that passed through the half closed curtains, flooding the drawing room with a small amount of darkness. Raven gasped at the looked on her brother's face as he was helped by Hank.

" I'll get the serum, sit down" said Hank gentle as Charles sat down to the nearest chair available. Raven sat opposite him and Logan just stood by the door frame.

" what happened? Was what Erik said true?" Questioned Raven, her legs crossed and her arms folded on her side. At first Charles won't answer but Raven persisted on asking him the same question however Charles couldn't answer something that would remind him of Erik, in which the question it was phrased sound like Erik was to blame but Charles knew better.

It took a while for Charles to get to where he was suppose to be and answered her question confidently.

" yes, yes he's right, he was always right. I couldn't stop him not because he's powerful but I was too weak. I'm using a serum that controls my ability to reach people's mind. I couldn't stop him Raven I'm sorry" said Charles finally and placed he's hands on he's face again. Raven didn't know what to say and just started at Charles for a moment.

" you know shouldn't be worried about me, you should be worrying about Erik" said Raven as she got up and went to where Hank had gone to. Logan took Ravens places and looked directly towards Charles, Logan stared because blowing out he's past cigar.

" you know she has a point. Beside I know you and you know me because you told me you can help and now I'm returning the favour" with this Logan walked out of the room leaving Charles alone once more before Hank and Raven returned.

Hank and Raven seemed to have been gone forever as Charles sat their on the armchair unable to move. He gave out a sigh and had tried to calm himself as the various sounds of people's voices echoed their pains and worries onto him. Charles clasps the heal of he's hands onto he's temple and banged them against he's head screaming and shouting for them to go away. However he stops and he felt a knot in his stomach tighten as the voice of Erik enter his already painful ad full mind. Like the one before Erik's voices was soft and hurt, he wasn't like himself and it surely wasn't the voice that Charles was used to.

Erik seemed in pain and Charles couldn't bare this pain. Not like this.

" please, please Charles. Charles they've got me, I need you Charles...p...please...I can't...CHARLES!" Erik was cut off as Charles removed his hands off his temple. And Charles couldn't help himself but cry and he cried until Hank and Raven came back with the serum.

" we've got the serum and..."

" no, I've changed my mind I don't need it" said Charles as he wiped the tears from he's eyes.

"Charles what's wrong?" Asked Raven but Charles didn't answer for awhile.

" you're right, Erik was right I do need my powers. I was foolish to have been scared of the voices in my head" replied Charles and with one look at Hank he knew what he was been asked to do.

Erik's pain was too much for Charles and this was nothing like he hope their lives would be in the end. Charles was willing to confess that he did love Erik and this wasn't the time for confessions. Charles closed his eyes and tried to connect with his Erik once more.

" hold on Erik, we're coming. I'm coming just please hang on"

That was the last message that Charles sent to he's beloved Erik.


	5. Chapter 5

Being back to the place he never thought he would end back in was just an understatement. Charles knew that someday he'll end back there again. The wheelchair felt strange and sort of weird as he sat down yet again it was a long time since he used it.

" are you going to be okay?" Asked Hank as he, Raven and Logan looked at Charles. For awhile Charles spoke nothing and waited until they gotten to the point of awkwardness before he spoke.

" I'm going to be fine"

" so what are doing?" Asked Hank once more as he pushed back the rim of his glasses up the bridge of he's nose.

Charles looked up and spoke softly.

" I know where Erik is but I need you even to..." Before he's words fell from his mouth Logan's voice echoed in the living room and soon noticing that Logan was gone from where they gathered.

" you lot better come in here, and you may not like it" screamed Logan through the walls. He's voice sounding strong yet fearful at the same time.

Hank pushed Charles while Raven walked beside them. When they got there they were greeted by their enemy staring directly at them through the television screen.

Trask was surrounded by the press, every reporter wanting to here he's story for today.

" what's your plan now Mr Trask? What's going to happened to the Sentinel Program? How are you going to deal with the Mutant problem" asked Several reporters all at once, as though their voices were rolled into one. Words were just words.

" At Trask Industries we are continuing the Sentinel program as normal but to do so we needed one of those so called mutants..." He's empathise of 'mutants' sent shivers up and down there spins, as if he's voice was a drop of poison to the means of saying Mutants as a word of a threat.

"...but we were going to a female mutant who's ability is to shape-shift into anyone she like but we don't need her anymore..."

" so who do you have then?" Asked a middle aged, dirty blonde haired women who seemed out of place who Charles seemed to know all too well and so did the rest.

"We'll be discussing that now actually. Like I said the mutant we've managed to contain is a very special one. A man able to control metal would make our sentinels build machines and power weapons to easily control and understand these ''mutants'..." Once again he's tone mixed with the word Mutant didn't go well together yet despite he's words hitting them all like knives it didn't stop them from staring at the screen.

Raven already knew what Trask was about to say but she wanted to pretend what he said next was just a nightmare, something that wasn't meant to be there, that it was just something that lurked in the dark waiting for its next victim.

" So, who is this 'mutant' you have contained?" Asked the same women who has spoken previously coughed before he responded, and he spoke as though it was in slow motion just waiting for that name to be called out.

"...well, we have managed obtain a man by the name of Erik Lehnsherr other wise known as...Magento"

Said Trask as though he meant to say those words and the reported seemed to have turned back mouthing the name Magneto to herself over and over again.

For a split second the women turned towards the camera and features were clear enough to see and recognise who she was.

" is that..."

" Moria, yes but she isn't the focus now" replied Charles as though he wasn't interested in Moria and to be honest he wasn't in love with her anymore. Since Cuba he's mind wondered towards Erik, he's own best friend, and yes he may have abandoned him and them and had taken Raven with him to join he's Brotherhood of Mutants but he still found comfort in Erik. A comfort that he didn't found in Moria and feeling he felt he didn't connect with her when they kissed the first time.

Charles would have dreams when lying down in his bed and these dreams would be of Erik and him and they were alone. Charles dreams were mostly about him and Erik being alone, and for one of these dreams Charles would be outside in the night, the cold night air making he's exposed skin shiver.

" you never stay up this late" said a voice behind him. Charles turned to face the person to only see Erik stand by the door frame. He smiled and beckoned Erik forward and Erik was only happy to comply.

" I'm just not tired yet, plus I'm just thinking about something"

Erik looked confused at first but he smiled widely. He's shark like smile made Charles laugh and Erik moved closer in which Charles had also moved too; by this point Charles and Erik were close enough that their lips touched. They could feel each other's breath and only when the leaned in an inch closer that they had pressed their lips together.

They contained their kiss as though it would be their last. Charles moved to wrap his arms around Erik's waist and pulled him even closer. Erik, being taller then Charles had wrapped one arm around Charles and the other running he's fingers though he's hair. Charles and Erik soon kissed and broke apart panting and smiling as they did.

" I love you" said Charles he's own eyes meeting his lover.

" I love you too" answered Erik as he pulled Charles into a hug, he's chin resting on top of Charles head as Charles rested his own head on Erik's chest. He's warmth was wonderful to Charles as Erik shielded him from the cold air yet the longer they hugged the more Erik seemed to fade away as soon Charles woke up, sweating and breathing heavily.

Erik was not by his side and this made Charles cry. He's dreams were like reality but they weren't; Erik still went away and had abandoned them and him. He had abandoned him. Charles only went to sleep after crying for a while as he thought of Erik. He Erik. Charles was meant for Erik he knew it and for a man to know about love and peace it had to be with Erik. Destiny would not have been so generous if he hadn't met Erik and so for someone so damaged and broken like Erik Lehnsherr it was no surprise that it was Charles who found him.


	6. Chapter 6

Trask still spoke on the screen he's smile growing wider. As he did so he's companions pulled in another television screen in front of the crowed, and Charles couldn't keep still, he's hands gripping the arm rest so tightly that it was turning he's knuckles white. Trask introduced his onlookers to the video on the screen and what came on was a work of evil intentions and it made Charles sick to his stomach.

Upon the screen came a very weakened figure, it's only small and seemed to be shaking. This can't be the same man that fought back against Sebastian Shaw, this can't be the same man that defected those bullets... No it can't be thought Charles, he's heart racing like he never felt it do before. The man in the video was pale even though it's hard to see and the way he moved it looked like he was in deep pain. Trask moved forward towards the screen and once again smiled at that moment as looked at the broken man.

" this as you may guess is the mutant in question, he will be useful in order to obtain the continuation of the Sentinel Program.." Trask said as he's voice echoed through the Washington crowd.

" to ensure the safety of our communities we have used this to our advantage... If anyone has any other questions please ask now, thank you"

Soon the crowd of reports including Moira rumbled all at once, their recorders and microphones in their hands, each one wanting to know more about the mutant they hold captive.

Moria slowly walked out of view of the many cameras that occupied the spaces around her. She slipped out and walked off getting out as soon possible. Logan closed the television closed and looked around, he's eyes not meeting anyone else's. Heavy breaths came from all of them especially it came from Charles and it all had been all the things that Charles never wanted.

" what are we going to do?" Asked Hank, he's hair in tangles from the many times he ran he's hand through he's hair. Raven was starting to pace and it was driving her to insanity.

Logan wanted to help but this wasn't the time to act like himself. He had to fix this and get back to his own timeline and he really doesn't know how long Kitty can hold on for this moments. Time was ticking and he knew that this wasn't something that he didn't like, not at all.

" can't we just get this over with, I've got a life to get back to" snapped Logan as he finally stared directly into everyone else's eyes.

At first Hank said nothing then after a few minutes he bursted out screaming at Logan trying to contain the beast.

" if we don't sort this out you won't have a bloody life to get back too" said Hank he's anger almost escalating to a dangerous level. Logan fired back of course and soon Raven joined in, their voices loud and clear as usual and it pained Charles now active mind. Charles tried to block their voices but all that entered in was that voice of Erik. Just Erik. It was only Erik that somehow manages to enter Charles mind when he wanted to block everyone else.

Once again he's voice was soft and small but for Charles it was a cry of him, and him alone.

" please Charles, damn it Charles please, help me Charles. C... Charles I know you, please..."

" don't worry my old friend, We're here, I'm here and you're save, I promise you" cried Charles in he's mind tried to get a response back from Erik but he hears nothing then as silence was whispering in his mind, a soft scream penetrated he's head as though it was piercing he's brain. Charles screamed out load this time and it cause Logan, Hank and Raven to stop their own fits of anger to look upon Charles' pain.

" what's wrong?" Asked he's sister, her hands gripping he's shoulders as though she was trying to get him to wake up from sleep.

At first Charles was shaking he's head, the palms of he's hands were against he's temple and he's voice still screaming until it all stopped. Charles breathes heavily and soon met Raven with ready eyes.

" we've.. We've got to save him. I can't take this pain any longer" cried Charles. Raven pulled her brother into a hug and whispered gently in he's ear of word of comfort.

" don't worry, we'll find him and that's a promise" said Raven and she pulled away as Charles relaxed before wiping the tears away from he's sore eyes. He looked at all three of them with some hope to live by, to ensure that Erik returned to him and him alone.


End file.
